lanielandfandomcom-20200215-history
Salem Greene
Biography Basic History Salem was born in Austin, Texas to a middle-class family. After graduating middle school, her family moved to Albany, New York. After high school, she moved to Manhattan in order to pursue a career in writing. She found her calling shortly after she moved there, when her powers began manifesting. Her career didn't begin as smoothly as she hoped, and she turned to drugs as a way to make money. She quickly became addicted to her trade, and didn't go to rehab until several years after she began selling drugs. After returning from rehab, she distanced herself from her trade and became somewhat distant from most people in general. Recently however, she set some personal guidelines that allowed her continue selling drugs without getting addicted. She recently gained a large sum of money and she used it to buy a factory where she's begun to produce far more drugs than before, which has almost tripled her earnings thus far. She donates the majority of her money to rehabilitation centers and charities, and hands out most of her products to her friends/people in need of it. Power Development When she first made her way onto the roof of her apartment, most of the greenery had died out. She spent a lot of time up there writing in hopes of starting her dream life as a best-selling author. As she wrote, more and more plants began to bloom. When she received a letter from her first publisher that told her she would never have a future as a writer, her anger caused the greenery on the roof to explode, covering the top of the building with vines and shrubbery. When she first started delving into drugs, she felt as though she could hear the plants on the roof talking to her. Of course, she thought that most of these experiences were the result of a drug trip, but later she discovered that they continued to talk to her even when she was sober. Characteristics Personality Salem is fairly laid back about most aspects of life, and doesn't see the benefit of stressing out about anything for long periods of time. She isn't super formal with any of her contacts, and is generally pretty chill about striking a deal with people. Ever since rehab, she has tried to help people out wherever she can, and she offers them weed with only the best intentions. For the most part, she's fairly helpful (thanks to the lit therapy tactics she learned at rehab) in her pursuits. Abilities Plantbending: She can manipulate, create, and destroy all forms of plant life as she wishes. While she doesn't necessarily need soil to do so, it takes more effort to grow things from her body than to grow or manipulate pre-existing plants. '''Plant Communication/Sight: '''Sometimes Salem will pick up on the "voices" of random plants she passes by, which she often ignores due to how unlikely it is they're talking about something important. While most plants are "narcissistic asses", she does find herself listening in to a few, who may alert her of important conversations taking place or the location of some people she's looking for. She's also able to somewhat see what plants see if she concentrates hard enough. Etymology * Salem probably means something sick in another language but her parents just named her that bc of the Salem Witch Trials ** Fun Fact: A popular theory of the cause of the Salem Witch Trials is ergot poisoning, which is a type of fungi. A well-known derivative of ergot is the drug known as LSD. * Adair is from Gaelic origin, meaning "from the oak tree ford" * Plants are green(e)TM Trivia * Salem has lost her sense of smell due to being around the smell of weed for so long. * She's met a total of two-hundred-forty-six people that she makes personal deliveries to. * Her record for being high is three weeks and two days continuously. * Her rehab was actually shorter than normal, at around 75 days long. Category:Marvel Theme